Porque Todos Pasan Por Eso
by Cande-dhrmspotter
Summary: HrR... lean porfis y dejen reviews!... es muy triste... es un songfic... oneshot... no les cuento mas porq... pero entren y lean... 'otra lagrima mas...'


Nada es mio jejej bah la store se.. pero los personajes son d la queria joanne

Bueno dejen comments… espero q les guste

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Porque Todos Pasan Por Eso**

_**Un hombre de frente a una ventana  
Súper lúcida la mirada  
Recorre el paisaje y no,  
no es su interior, es luna.**_

Un pelirrojo se encontraba parado de frente a una ventana de la Iglesia en la que se encontraba. Observaba el _paisaje_ que se filtraba por sus ojos. Todavía, a pesar de los años no podía terminar de asimilarlo. _No podía._ Él se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tubo que ser así? ¿Por qué _terminar _así? Hubiera cambiado lugares instantáneamente si hubiera sido posible… no lo hubiera dudado ni un momento… _ni un segundo_

Si tan sólo todo hubiera sido diferente…tal vez…tal vez así, él podría vivir su vida… ¡y cómo la viviría! ¡Merlín!... todo seria _tan_ diferente… se conformaría sólo con su presencia… ¿era mucho pedir? Por ahí lo era… y lo era, él más que nadie lo sabía… lo sabía y lo sentía _y cómo dolía._

Encima a todos esos sentimientos tenía que agregarle que las imágenes de ese día aún lo atormentaban, pero no podía hacer nada. Sabía que lo harían hasta el último de sus días… Esas _sombras_ lo seguirían por _siempre._

_**Son sombras lejanas del bosque  
Es algo raro en las estrellas, **_

**_Sonidos que inducen temor  
Y también melancolía de esperar  
De esperar…_**

Pero en su mente aún albergaba una pequeña gota de esperanza… esa gota que lo hacia esperar… esperar por _eso _que él tenia la certeza de que ocurriría. Al fin y al cabo, todos pasaban por eso. Esperaba… con melancolía, dolor… pero esperaba. Todo fuera por ella ¿no?

_**Esperar que ella vuelva  
y le diga acá estoy mi amor  
no existe el olvido,  
acá estoy mi amor de vuelta  
he venido  
Lo puedes creer, no existe el olvido mi amor  
No existe...**_

Sí, Ronald Weasley sabía con seguridad que la volvería a ver… y que ella cuando lo viera se acordaría de él y todo volvería a ser como siempre… como era…_como debería haber_ _sido…_los dos estarían juntos… y así podía decir que nunca…_ nunca _másse separarían… No lo harían porque él sabía que había una eternidad que los estaba esperando… o por lo menos a él… ella… _bueno ella…ya la había encontrado…_

Pero igual ella lo esperaría… y cuando fuera el momento lo iría a buscar.

Sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla al momento en el que se disponía a salir de la Iglesia.

Caminaba a paso lento, se alejaba de aquel lugar que por alguna razón lograba darle un hilo de paz, aunque también lo deprimía más que nada… bueno ese maá que nada sobraba… _y como sobraba… _

Era extraño ¿no? Él, un mago, en un lugar así… tan propio de los muggles, pero bueno ella era hija de muggles y los que habían decidido el lugar eran ellos… sus padres… y estaba bien… Ron lo aceptaba…

Sintió otra lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Cuántas habían decidido salir por _su_ causa… por _ella… _ya había llegado el momento, y había pasado también, en el que creía que no le quedaban más por salir… pero se equivocaba. Siempre había _una_ que le demostraba su error…_una_…ya comenzaba a engañarse de nuevo… _una_… ¡si bien sabía que lloraba mares por ella! Tenia entendido que ella lo notaba y que no le gustaba… no hacia falta que nadie se lo dijera, ya tenia noción de que era lo que menos hubiera querido _su amada._ Su amada, sí porque él la amaba… la amaba, no la _había amado…_ la amaba, ella aun, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo la dueña de su corazón… y lo seria por siempre…

**_Su mente inquieta se puebla de historias  
Su cuerpo es solo memoria  
Es eso que hay que sentir  
Con paciencia infinita  
Andando las calles ajenas  
De hombres que al fin le dan pena  
Campanas en la noche  
ruidos de melancolía  
De esperar  
¿Que esperar?_**

Varios recuerdos asomaron en su mente…

El día en que se conocieron…siempre bendecía ese día…

Aquel día minutos antes de su primer partido de quidditch… por Merlín cómo había logrado volar sin escoba… sólo por un pequeño gesto… aunque no tan pequeño para él…

El día en que llegó para pasar sus primeras vacaciones en La Madriguera…

Había tantos momentos… _tantos…_ ¿Por qué se habían tenido que terminar?

Pero ella estaba ahí, en algún lugar… tenia que estarlo… _ella tenia_… no podía abandonarlo… ¡no podía haberlo olvidado! _No podía… _y él sabia… sabia que ella no lo había hecho…

**_Esperar que ella vuelva  
y le diga acá estoy mi amor  
no existe el olvido,  
acá estoy mi amor de vuelta  
he vencido  
Lo puedes creer, no existe el olvido mi amor  
No existe..._**

Otra gota nacía en sus ojos y terminaba en su boca…_otra más…_parecía que al hacerlo había incitado al cielo a imitarla…

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer… pero no _tan_ fuerte como para evitar que él siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo… y por más que fuera _tan _fuerte, nada se lo impediría.

Estas gotas al caer habían tenido un gran efecto en el pelirrojo. Otra vez volvían los recuerdos…

_Hermione, no… por favor… te lo pido…-_

_Debemos ayudar a Harry, Ron…-_

_Yo iré… tu quédate aquí… estas muy herida… serás un blanco fácil… por favor…-_

¿Por qué no le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué?...

_**Delirio, tremendo, ficción literaria  
Secretos que fueron plegaria  
Espejo maldito que al fin,  
Duplico toda su vida  
Andando las calles ajenas  
De hombres que al fin le dan pena  
Campanas en la noche  
ruidos de melancolía**_

**_De esperar  
¿Que esperar?_**

Todo lo que despertaban esos recuerdos… verdaderamente era increíble…

Pero él seguiría esperando…

Seguiría esperando por aquel día en que se volvieran a encontrar…

_**Esperar que ella vuelva  
y le diga acá estoy mi amor  
no existe el olvido,  
acá estoy mi amor de vuelta  
he vencido  
No puedes creer, no existe el olvido mi amor  
No existe...**_

Siguió caminando por el prado verde y llego a destino, aun con la lluvia golpeándolo con fuerza… no demasiada… casi indefensa… parecía _ella_ llorando y golpeándolo débilmente pidiéndole que siguiera adelante, pero no entendía… _ella no entendía…_

Ron sonrió débilmente pero sin llegar a quitarse los rastros de tristeza…

Ella no entendía que él lo haría… sí, claro que lo haría… pero con ella…

…Cuando se volvieran a encontrar…

Se paró en frente de la lapida, a la cual rodeaban dos ángeles, se agachó y quedo arrodillado frente a ella… tendió el ramo de flores que llevaba en sus manos… lilas… las que a ella le gustaban… se quedo observando cómo el agua recorría las letras…

_Hermione Granger_

_1987-2004_

_Amada…adorada_

_Por su familia y amigos_

"_Presente en nuestros corazones, por siempre" _

Otra lágrima más… pero esta logró perderse entre _las_ _lágrimas de ella…_como lo haría él con ella se perderían el uno con el otro… cuando llegara su momento… al igual que le había llegado a ella… porque todos pasan por ese momento… y él no sería la excepción… y al contrario que cualquiera… este pensamiento _a él_… lo hacia feliz…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero q les haya gustado… lo hic n las alta horas d la noche jej… asi q tengan consideración… bueno dejen reviews please!

Los dejo… me voy a dormir gente… besos


End file.
